Slave to love
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Crossover zu Harry PotterTrojaSamstagabendshows und mehr! Ich warne vor: TOTAL DURCHGEKNALLT! Einfach lesen und reviewen!


**_Disclaimer: Im Grunde genommen gehört mir hiervon gar nix! Allein die Idee ist meine! Alles andere gehört dem ZDF, Warner Brothers, der Frau Rowling oder sonst wem. Und der einzige, der hiermit Geld verdienen würde, ist das Sonnenscheinchen in Blond, der in der Story erwähnt wird._**

**_Die Idee zu der Story kam gestern Abend. Ich weiß, sie ist total durchgeknallt und eigentlich total bescheuert, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen und wollte sie euch nicht vorenthalten._**

**_Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande:_**

**_Die Frau namens Lexi ist dieselbe Person wie in „The Power of imagination". Und natürlich habe ich mich mit der Schreiberin abgesprochen, die von ihrem Auftritt in dieser Story weiß. Danke dafür, Tashgan!_**

**_Und Cat... tja, schaut einfach auf meinen Nick, dann wisst ihr, wer das ist!_**

**_Und jetzt wünsch ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

* * *

**Slave to love**

Zwölf Uhr mittags. Die Sonne brennt heiß über Griechenland.

Eine Menschenmenge umringt eine kleine Plattform, auf der sich ein paar Männer im typisch griechischen Outfit – sprich: nackter Oberkörper, barfuss, kurzes Faltenröckchen – drängen. Sie sind mit Fußketten aneinander gefesselt und ihre Hände sind durch lange Ketten ebenfalls miteinander verbunden.

Neben der Plattform sitzt Deutschlands Entertainer Nummer 1 – Thomas Gottschalk - vor seinem Mikrofon, das er jetzt einschaltet:

„Herzlich willkommen, Hallo auch nach Österreich und der Schweiz, meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren! Ich, ja, freue mich, Sie hier und heute so zu dieser ganz wirklich außergewöhnlichen Fernsehsendung begrüßen zu dürfen, nämlich zu unserer, ja... Applaus bitte, zu unserer..."

Er macht eine kleine dramaturgische Pause.

„Sklaven-Auktion!"

Die Menge rast. Die Sklaven schauen eher betreten drein. Gottschalk strahlt in die Übertragungskamera vom ZDF.

„Es ist mir ein großes Vergnügen, Ihnen nunmehr diese Sklaven präsentieren zu dürfen. Begrüßen Sie mit mir Nummer 1 – aus dem Film „Troja" und hier heute bei uns zu Gast... ach nein, als Sklave – der Sohn des Königs, Hektoooooooor!"

Dieser tritt vor, lächelt etwas unglücklich, während er sich im Stillen fragt, ob sein Tod im Film nicht vielleicht doch gnädiger war als das, was ihn hier erwarten könne. Doch er bekommt keine Gelegenheit, länger darüber nachzudenken, weil die Anpreisung längst weitergeht:

„Und hier kommt Sklave Nummer 2 – ebenfalls aus dem Film „Troja", nämlich Paaaaaaaaaaaris!"

Der junge Mann wagt kaum, den Kopf zu heben. Hector raunt ihm zu:

„Los, du bist mein Bruder und obendrein ein Prinz, also lächle!"

Tatsächlich schaut Paris nun hoch und lächelt schüchtern. Sofort fängt eine Gruppe Mädchen vor der Plattform frenetisch an zu kreischen. Thomas Gottschalk hebt die Hand.

„Jetzt sehen wir Sklave Nummer 3 – Luciuuuuuuuuuus Malfoy!"

Lucius, der ganz am Rand steht, knurrt bloß einmal kurz in des Moderators Richtung. Noch immer ärgert er sich, dass er mal wieder den falschen Portschlüssel erwischt hat und hier gelandet ist! Doch Gottschalk lässt sich nicht irritieren:

„Kommen wir zu Sklave Nummer 4 – Severuuuuuuuuuuuuus Snape!"

Auch der sieht begeistert aus wie immer. So kennt man ihn, so liebt man ihn! Die Snape-Anhänger im Publikum applaudieren, als er mit verschränkten Armen einfach nur da steht und ein Gesicht macht, als hätte er soeben erfahren, dass er ein Jahres-Abo für Shampoo gegen fettige Haare gewonnen hätte!

„Und nun zu unserem vorletzten Sklaven – James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger!" tönt es jetzt.

Der Captain lässt seinen Blick über das überwiegend weibliche Publikum gleiten. Dann lächelt er, hebt seinen Arm mit dem Haken und streicht damit kurz ein-, zweimal über das eine Ende seines Schnurrbartes.

„Und zum Schluss ein echtes Highlight!" verspricht Gottschalk und macht wieder eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, „Hier kommt er, unser ganz besonderes Leckerchen, Sklave Nummer 6... ebenfalls aus dem Film „Troja": Aaaaaaaaachilles!!!"

Achilles-Brad tritt mit einem strahlenden Lächeln nach vorn, winkelt den linken Arm an und präsentiert der Masse seinen Bizeps, während er mit der rechten Hand winkt und Kusshändchen in die Menge wirft.

Mit breitem Lächeln erklärt der TV-Moderator:

„Nachdem Sie nun wissen, was Sie erwartet, lasst uns beginnen. Sklave Nummer 1, Hector. Das Startgebot liegt bei 20 Euro. Wer bie..."

„20!" schreit Jeanette Biedermann.

„21!" kommt von Yvonne Cutterfeld.

Hector strahlt. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten steht das Gebot bereits bei 3.450 Euro, und weil Jeanette gerade ihre letzte Single zweimal mehr verkauft hat als Yvonne, muss die passen. Während sie in bitterliche Tränen ausbricht, nimmt Jeanette strahlend Hector entgegen, der auch sichtlich befriedigt ausschaut.

Gottschalk ist ebenfalls zufrieden! Ein guter Einstieg. Sofort macht er weiter:

„Wir kommen nun zu Hectors kleinem Bruder, Paris. Das Startgebot liegt, weil er nur Zweitgeborene ist, bei 15 Euro und..."

„Wir bieten 46,98 Euro!"

Ein Mädchen winkt wild aus der Gruppe, die vorhin beim Anblick von Paris so wild gekreischt hat. Gottschalk zeigt auf die Mädchen.

„Aha - und ihr seid?"

„5. Klasse des Mädchen-Gymnasiums Schönefeld!" strahlt die Blonde und hebt dabei eine Geldkassette hoch.

„Unsere Klassenkasse!"

„Bietet jemand 47 Euro?" will Gottschalk wissen, doch die Klassensprecherin schaut bloß drohend in die Menge und zeigt dabei unauffällig auf ihren schwarzen Gürtel und das Klappmesser, was darin steckt. Und somit fällt gleich darauf der Zuschlag, erneutes Gekreische ertönt und Paris ähnelt mit einem Mal einem Reh, das gebannt im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos steht. Er fährt herum, um vielleicht doch noch fliehen zu können, wird aber schon von den begeisterten Teenagern umringt.

Thomas lächelt gütig.

„Ja, so sind deine Fans, Paris, sie lieben dich und... Hey, Kleine, nicht hier, wartet gefälligst, bis ihr mit ihm unter Euch seid, klar?"

Die Blondine kichert verlegen und zieht ihre Hand unter Paris' Rock wieder hervor. Der grinst ähnlich verlegen, dann wird er von den Mädchen zu deren Schulbus geführt, der gleich darauf mit lautem Gehupe davonfährt.

Und weiter geht die Auktion. Jetzt ist Lucius Malfoy dran. Der verflucht sich längst zum x-ten Mal, dass er bei dieser dämlichen Portschlüssel-Saga immer wie der letzte Depp da steht! Auch jetzt wirft er einen bösen Blick zum Moderator rüber, der ihn mit den Worten ankündigt:

„Der Welt größter Magier! Nein, nicht David Copperfield, sondern Lucius Malfoyyyyyyyy... Das Startgebot liegt bei 100 Euro. Höre ich 100?"

„100!" kommt aus der Menge und eine junge Frau drängt sich nach vorn. Sofort leuchten Lucius' Augen auf, als er sie erkennt. Erfreut lächelt er.

„Lexi!"

„Lucius!"

Sie lächelt zurück, schaut zu Gottschalk hinüber und wiederholt:

„100 Euro und ich nehm ihn auch gleich mit!"

Der, kurz irritiert, schüttelt den Kopf und nickt gleichzeitig.

„Ja, ähm, nein, also... Moooment, vielleicht möchte ja noch jemand mitbieten? Höre ich 150?"

„150!" kommt es aus der Menge. Lexi fährt mit blitzenden Augen herum. Als sie ihre Gegenbieterin erblickt, seufzt sie tief und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Cat... was soll das? Du willst ihn doch bloß als deinen Palast-Sklaven!"

„Na und?" grinst Cat, „das hier ist ja auch ne Sklaven-Auktion, was glaubst du also, was ich hier tue?"

Lexi marschiert nun direkt auf sie zu, bis sie dicht vor ihrer Freundin steht und lächelt.

„Wolltest du nicht diese Woche noch mal vorbeikommen und dir mein Samurai-Schwert ansehen, Liebes?"

Cat zwinkert kurz und grinst.

„Ach ja... jetzt, wo du's sagst, erinner ich mich. Weißt du..."

Sie schnipst einen nicht vorhandenen Fussel von Lexis Schulter.

„Eigentlich brauche ich Lucius doch nicht!"

„Braves Mädchen!" gurrt Lexi und wendet sich wieder Gottschalk zu.

„100 Euro für Mister Malfoy und keine müde Mark mehr!"

„Mehr bin ich dir nicht wert?" empört sich Lucius, doch schon lässt Thomas sein Hämmerchen knallen:  
"Verkauft an die Dame mit dem Samurai-Schwert!"

Die lächelt zufrieden und hakt sich bei Lucius ein, als der die kleine Treppe von der Plattform zu ihr herabsteigt. Sie will mit ihm zu ihrem Auto – mit Klimaanlage, besonders begehrt bei dieser Hitze! – hinübergehen, doch Lucius hält sie zurück.

„Warte, ich möchte sehen, für wie viel Snape verkauft wird!"

Er braucht nicht lange zu warten. L'Oreal und Schauma treiben sich gegenseitig in die Höhe und als sich schließlich auch noch Herbal Essences einschaltet, kommt Gottschalk mit den Geboten kaum hinterher. Schließlich bekommt Schauma den Zuschlag für 12.000 Euro und Snape seinen ersten Vertrag als neues Haar-Modell. Dennoch sieht er immer noch ähnlich begeistert aus wie vorhin.

Mittlerweile atmet Gottschalk tief durch. Diese ganze Auktion ist doch anstrengender, als er erwartet hatte. Sehnsüchtig denkt er an die Mini-Auftritte für seine Haribo-Werbung, aber schon tritt Captain Hook an den Rand der Plattform, den er jetzt mit den Worten angepreist:

„Und hier haben wir ein ganz besonders ansprechendes Exemplar, James Hook, und sein Startgebot liegt bei..."

„Eine gemischte Fischplatte von der Nordsee incl. Hummer, Crevetten, Aal etc. Und ich würde vorschlagen, Sie hauen mit Ihrem kleinen Hämmerchen zu und geben mir den Zuschlag! Je länger Sie warten, desto schneller fängt der Fisch an zu duften!"

Cat drängt sich nach vorn durch, eine Tiefkühl-Iso-Plastiktüte in der Hand. Sie lächelt zu Hook hoch, der zurückgrinst, zu Gottschalk rüber schaut und ihn auffordert:

„Machen Sie schon! Je eher können Sie auch wieder nach Hause!"

Das ist ein Argument, das zieht. Gottschalk lächelt zwar etwas gezwungen, tönt aber dennoch:

„Verkauft an die Dame mit der Fischplatte!"

Jetzt steht nur noch Achilles in der prallen Mittagssonne, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Wie eine Marmorsäule wirkt er, als er nun aristokratisch-edel lächelt und abwechselnd seinen Bizeps und das Strahlelächeln präsentiert. Gottschalk räuspert sich und eröffnet diese letzte Auktion mit den Worten:

„Achilles, wer träumt nicht von ihm? Seht euch seine Beine an, seine Arme, seine Haare, sein Gesicht, seinen Brustkorb und seine Muskeln! Ist er nicht ein Paradeexemplar für einen Sklaven? Das Startgebot liegt bei 500 Euro. Höre ich ein Angebot? Höre ich eins??"

„Ich biete ein Glas Prrrrosecco mit Schirrrrmchen!"

Mit rollendem „R" drängt sich ein Typ mit schwarzer enger Hose und einem ebenso engen violetten Oberteil durch die Menge. Er hat glatte, gegelte Haare, spitze Ohren, sorgfältig gezupfte Augenbrauen und lächelte umwerfend. Jetzt hüpft er auf die Plattform und schüttelt die Hand von Achilles.

„Hallo, ich bin der Spucky, hättest du Lust auf eine Rrrrunde „Feuersalamander" spielen?"

Achilles starrt ihn entgeistert von oben bis unten an. Dann wendet er sich hastig an die Menge.

„Vergesst die 500 Euro! Sagen wir 100, okay?? 50??? Okay, 5 Euro, aber bitte!"

Er fällt jetzt auf die Knie und hebt die Hände.

„Tut mir das nicht an, ich meine... ihr seht doch..."

„Ach komm schon, Archi, hab dich doch net so!"

Spucky lächelt, zieht ihn wieder hoch und beginnt, ihm den Staub von den Knien zu wedeln, während Achilles vergeblich versucht, zurück zu weichen. Dann winkt Spucky Thomas zu.

„Hallo, Süßer! Grrrrüß mir den Till, wenn du ihm mal wieder siehst, ja? Der war ja schon süß, aber der hier..."

Er gurrt zufrieden und kneift Achilles in den Allerwertesten.

„Der ist noch viel süßer! Sag mal, Archi, kannst du auch so toll blasen wie der Till?"

Achilles fällt alles aus dem Gesicht, doch noch reißt er sich zusammen.

„Ich... ähm... könntet Ihr wohl aufhören, mich Archi zu nennen? Und Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich... ähm... äh..."

Er bricht nun doch ab, als er sieht, wie dieser Spucky die Nase kraus zieht und kurz kichert. Dann beugt sich Spucky vor und tätschelt seine Wange.

„Nicht doch, Dummchen, ich meinte solch tollen Rrrrrauchkrrrringel, die man um den Finger krrrrreisen lassen kann! Und jetzt komm, lass uns gehen, mein Trrrrrraumschiff wartet schon auf uns!"

Noch einmal schaut er zu Thomas rüber.

„Setz den Prrrrrosecco mit auf die Rrrrrrechnung, ja, ich komm demnächst mal wieder vorbei!"

Thomas nickt. Alle Sklaven sind verkauft, seine Arbeit ist getan. Zufrieden wendet er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen an die Kamera.

„Die erste Sendung ist geschafft. Tja, und wenn Sie... ja, wissen wollen, wie es weitergeht, ne... Wir sind am nächsten Samstag wieder da, um Ihnen zu zeigen, hm, wie es unseren Sklaven in ihrem neuen Zuhause geht! Schalten Sie also pünktlich wieder ein bei „Ich bin ein Sklave, holt mich hier weg", Ihre, meine, unsere neue Samstagabend-Show im Z-D-F! Schönen Guten Abend und Auf Wiedersehen!"


End file.
